1. Field of the Invention
Spill protection is often sought for appliances used in both the kitchen and outdoors. This invention relates to preventing liquids from entering the internals of such appliances.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Warming drawers are well known in the prior art. U.S. Patent No. D608,144 discloses a warming drawer wherein the controls are exposed on the drawer front. During use, it is possible for liquid spills above the drawer to drip onto the controls and potentially interfere with proper operation.
Another example of a warming drawer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,849,835. As shown in FIG. 1, control knobs are exposed on an outer surface of the housing. Just as described above, water spills during use of the warming drawer may introduce moisture to the control area and potentially seep into the electronics within the appliance.
What is needed, therefore, is a way to spill-proof appliances, such as warming drawers, making them resistant to entry of liquids such as water. What is also needed is to prevent liquids from seeping past controls and reaching delicate electronics within the appliance. Furthermore, it is also needed to prevent intrusion of liquids into appliances through any openings such as control housing seams, knob openings, indicator lights, and power switches, thus ensuring proper operation.